Beatrix
Beatrix of Jaunt Jolie is a supporting character in The School for Good and Evil series, and a student at The School for Good. Early Life Sometime before the series, Beatrix was born to the child of the maiden who outwitted Rumpelstiltskin. Shortly before the series, she received a Flowerground ticket, earning her a place in the School for Good. Appearance In the first book, she is described as the fairest of all the Evergirls, with waist-long blonde hair, succulent lips, and beautiful topaz eyes. She is also described as being tall and ravishing. As a part of Debeautification at the School for Girls, Beatrix gives up on caring for her appearance, choosing to shave off all of her hair. She later admits that she misses her hair, and keeps her hair extentions and other Beautification supplies in a trunk under her bed. Her hair seems to grow back by the end of the series however. Outfits Beatrix wears quite a few outfits in the series: * Her school uniform in Book 1 is an appallingly short pink pinafore, tall pink heels and a white lace blouse. ** Her portrait in the Ever Never Handbook shows that she most likely wore a flower in her hair. * At the Circus of Talents, she wore a peach prairie dress. * Her school uniform in book 2 is a blue bodice with a butterfly crest stitched across the heart, royal blue harem pants and a white veil. * Her school uniform in book 3 is a tight black pinafore, a green blouse, knee-high socks, flat black slippers and a black beret. She gains a green beret when she is tracked as a Leader. Personality Early in the series, Beatrix is viewed as a self absorbed and shallow girl, very similar to Sophie. In the first book, she is considered to be a stereotypical mean, popular girl who falls in love with the popular prince in school, Tedros. She is supposedly an ideal princess - beautiful and "kind to all," but, like most of the other Evergirls, she really cares more for how she looks than anything else. Her nature greatly changes in book 2. She becomes much more friendly and adventurous, as well as much less absorbed and shallow. She no longer cares about her appearance and seems to greatly appreciate others more. She despises men like all the students in the school. In book 3, she has matured a lot more, and becomes an enormous asset in the fight against the School Master. She seems to be quite brave and also a bit flirty. 'Biography' ''The School for Good and Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After The Ever Never Handbook Quests for Glory 'History' The School for Good and Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After The Ever Never Handbook Quests for Glory A Crystal In Time 'Abilities' In book 1 at the circus of talents were told the Beatrix is a very good poet '''Relationships' Tedros Originally, Tedros was Beatrix's crush, and she would have done anything to have him. she consistently flirted with him throughout book 1, believing that he was the perfect match for her because he was the most sought-after Everboy and she was the most sought-after Evergirl. However, Tedros didn't care much for her, because he knew that she doesn't know the real him. Despite this, he humored her on multiple occasions, as he initially believed that both Sophie and Agatha were witches. After Tedros breaks up with Sophie, Beatrix assumed he would automatically date her, but became irritated when Tedros ignored her and sulked over Sophie's betrayal. Beatrix did not stop persisting however- she named her pet bunny after him and even made a song to sing at the Circus of Talents about him, which even he began to sing along to. Their relationship is unclear from then on, though it can be assumed that they are at least on neutral terms. Agatha Originally, Agatha did not like Beatrix that much. Agatha disliked her rotten personality in book 1 and Beatrix often called Agatha names and believed that she was a witch. She even went as far as to 'accidentally' knocking out Agatha during the second Good-Evil war. However, during book 2, Beatrix praised both Sophie and Agatha for freeing girls from princes, and openly admired them. In Book 3, The Last Ever After, Beatrix helps Agatha and Tedros in the war against the School Master. In Book 4, Quests for Glory, Beatrix once again helps the main characters. Sophie Beatrix and Sophie shared a similar negative relationship to Agatha and Beatrix. Sophie did not like Beatrix since she believed that Beatrix would steal Tedros away from her, and Beatrix often humiliated Sophie in front of others, especially Tedros. Likewise, she admires Agatha and Sophie in book 2. She goes back to disliking Sophie in book 3. Chaddick Beatrix originally did not think much of Chaddick, until he asked her to the Snow Ball, which she accepted. She quickly develops feelings for him, and he is her phantom in book 2, which she defeats easily, turning it into dust. It is unknown if they ever became an official couple or not, though she is devastated when she hears of his death. Reena Reena is considered to be Beatrix's best and closest friend out of the seven Evergirls that Beatrix is surrounded by. The two helped prepare for the second Good-Evil war in book 1, and Beatrix let Reena move into her room when she got scared by Agatha. She eventually becomes Reena's leader during their fourth year. Millicent Beatrix was also close to Millicent during the series. She tried to help Millicent reach to the sidekick track and was upset when Millicent did not make it. She fell apart when Millicent died. Abilities Beatrix has some abilities: * Teddy the Bunny: Teddy is Beatrix's familiar and is very loyal to her. * Skilled in animal calls. * Has some fluency in Elvish. * Knows basic spells. * Has first aid skills. * Knows of many spells. * Has archery skills. * Is an intelligent student. * Some skill in sorcery. * Is a good poet/singer Trivia *The name Beatrix is of Latin origin, meaning 'She who brings happiness'. *Beatrix is most likely 14 in book one, as everyone was around the same age according to Sophie. *Beatrix's fingerglow colour is unconfirmed, as Evergirls rarely use magic with the exception of Agatha. *Beatrix's fourth year quest is 'Defending Jaunt Jolie from rogue pirate fleets'. She was tracked as a Leader. ** She stated that she is going to do this by "making each of the captains fall in love with me.". ** Her sidekicks are Reena, Flavia, Bastian and Oliver. Millicent was originally their mogrif, but now it is unknown who their mogrif is. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Evers Category:Students Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters